


We Got Our Partners Figured Out

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	We Got Our Partners Figured Out

“Oh f-fuck, yeah just like that!” Clint withered under the comforting weight of Loki. It's been a stressful day and what they both really needed was to cling to each other for a few hours of sleep. Loki slid in further, pressing against Clint's prostate.

Loki smiled down at him connecting their lips. “Hush, you'll wake them.” He thrust harder only getting Clint to moan louder. He chuckled and covered the archer's mouth with his hand muffling his noises.

```````````  
The younger version of Clint grinned turning to the young Loki.“They're fucking.” He whispered. The younger Loki was shorter than Clint by a few inches, thanks to his late growth spurt. Loki frowned flicking Clint's ear. “What it's true.” Clint laughed grabbing Loki's cold hand.

Before Clint could stop him Loki pushed the door open. Younger Clint gasped getting both adults to stop and stare at each other. “You have a nice ass.” Young Clint whispered to the other teenager, biting his lip.

Clint's head was spinning and his whole body aching for Loki to continue but squirmed away from him. “U-uh, okay out!” He wrapped a sheet around his waist. The two teenagers stood in the doorway staring at him. “You heard me, out!” Clint turned towards Loki who was laying in bed looking annoyed.

The two teenagers didn't move. “I swear you're going to be grounded, go!”

Loki laughed sitting up in bed. “Grounded? Barton they're already grounded.”

“Well excuse me I don't have good parenting experience in my past and it's your fault you didn't lock the door.” Clint pushed his younger self out of the room. “Come on, bed time.” Both Clints locked eyes testing each other.

“Come on,” Younger Clint grabbed young Loki's hand pulling him towards the guest bedroom they were sharing. Clint watched as they walked away before turning back to his lover.

“You try so hard to handle them well.” Loki hummed as Clint shut and locked the door. Clint smiled crawling up on the bed to lay on Loki's chest.

“I'm just surprised Loki's letting younger me boss him around.” Clint murmured, peppering his chest with kisses. Loki ran his fingers through the archer's hair. They both knew they were done for the night. No way could they return to where they were after getting interrupted like that.

Loki smiled wrapping on of his legs around Barton's waist. “He's used to Thor and I'm quite certain he has a crush on Barton and that's why he's allowing it.” Loki said, closing his eyes.

Clint bit Loki's perked nipple and laughed as Loki pushed him away. “Do you want your sweats to sleep in?” Clint asked getting up to put on his own. Loki nodded turning over on his side. “You look really handsome boss.” Clint whispered handing him his green sweats.

Loki sat up, smiling as he reached for Clint's lips. “Thank you Clint.” He whispered pulling him back into bed.

 

`````````````````````````````````  
Young Clint stayed on the far end of the bed away from Loki. “I can't sleep.” He whispered, which made the dark room feel larger.

Young Loki smiled to himself rolling over to face him. “Why is that?”

Clint shook his head, biting his lip. “I can't stop thinking about them now. Isn't it weird? To see that we're going to be together and happy some day.”

“We changed our course by knowing that. We might not end up together now.” Loki watched as the emotion on Clint's face drained away. “Barton?” He asked reaching out to poke his shoulder. Clint grabbed his hand kissing his cold fingers. Loki was glad the room was so dark and Clint couldn't see the blush that tinted his cheeks.

“Sorry, it just seemed so nice. Like no matter what shit happens between now and then we got our partners figured out. I'm not going to be so lonely forever.” Clint sighed rolling onto his back.

Loki frowned crawling over the empty space in the bed and stared down at him. “Or it could happen sooner because we know.” He whispered leaning down to kiss Clint's cheek. Clint wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the small kiss. “Can I lay next to you?” Loki asked.

Clint nodded and shifted over on his side, wrapping his arms around Loki's chest. Loki gasped but didn't move away. “S-sorry. I also keep thinking about your ass.”

Loki huffed. “It's not my ass yet. Did that really...affect you?” He asked. Clint groaned nodding and kissed Loki's neck. “But I was on top of you.”

Clint laughed against Loki's ear sending shivers through the young god. “I know, it was hot as hell.” Loki shifted pulling down his pajama bottoms and pressed back against Clint's hard length. Clint gasped and stiffened. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

Loki grabbed Clint's callused hands and moved them, placing them on his hips. “I'm horny, you are too and if what you say is true and we do end up together as planned then it is your job to aid me.” Clint's hands slid over pale smooth skin and moaned. “Is that alright Clint?”

Clint looked back up from the exposed skin to his green eyes, he was sure they already stole his heart. “Yeah, that's alright.” He leaned over him, kissing him gently. Loki cupped his cheek.“What do you want me to do?” He whispered.

Loki exhaled a shaky breath pulling on Clint's shorts. “Fuck me,” it was an order. Clint wish he could talk to his older self, get some pointers, figure out how to do 'it' but just like his older self he had to figure out that stuff by himself.

Loki sucked on his own fingers bringing pressing them to his cheeks. Clint's eyes were fixated on them but Loki kissed him again stealing his attention. Loki worked himself open, moaning as Clint's hands traced his torso and hip bones moving closer until his hands grazed the hard flesh of his cock. Loki moaned into Clint's mouth. “I'm ready.” He whispered.

  
Clint nodded turning around and grabbed some lotion that was in the drawer of the night stand. He covered his dick in it and moved closer till the head of his cock was pushing between the cleft of Loki's ass. Loki's heart was beating fast, Clint could feel it underneath his hand. “You okay?” Clint asked.

Loki nodded arching his back. Clint kissed him as he pushed inside slowly, his breath was caught in his throat. “Loki,” he whispered gripping onto his hip to keep him in place. Clint moaned as Loki tensed around him.

“Keep going.” Loki ordered clutching onto the pillow as Clint started thrusting harder into him. Loki followed his rhythm, stoking his cock in time with his thrusts. “Ah Clint, yes!” Loki whimpered pressing back into Clint's chest. Clint buried his face in Loki's hair groaning at the tightness.

Loki came first gasping Clint's name. It pushed Barton right over the edge. He came deep inside Loki holding him there until his convolutions stopped. Loki groaned rolling over until Clint's cock slid out of him. “T-that was well done.” Loki whispered turning back to him.

Clint nodded kissing his cheek. “You felt really good.” He wrapped his arm around him and pulled up the blanket. “You were kinda loud though.” Clint chuckled.  
Loki shook his head. “Hush, go to sleep now.” He closed his eyes snuggling back into Clint's body. Clint huffed and kissed his neck one more time before falling asleep.


End file.
